


Hey Wait, Where's My Boat?

by HMSquared



Series: Merry Christmas, Skinsuit (Ho, Ho, Ho) [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Christmas, Confusion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Protectiveness, Sarcasm, Season/Series 07, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: In which Mirage finds out Hammond Robotics took his boat.
Series: Merry Christmas, Skinsuit (Ho, Ho, Ho) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139447
Kudos: 15





	Hey Wait, Where's My Boat?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited about the Holo-Day Bash event, I wasn't here for Season 3. I also find it hilarious that Mirage just now realizes they took his boat. You were in World's Edge for an entire season, Elliott!
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy!

Christmas was in the air. Mirage finished painting his nose, a smile adorning his face. He was genuinely excited.

It’d been a very long year. Now the Legends were returning to World’s Edge for some holiday fun. Maybe he’d even get to punch Crypto in the face (Mirage was kidding).

The ship landed smoothly. No one was competing today, they all had to unpack first. Whistling “Carol of the Bells” under his breath, Mirage skipped away with suitcases in hand.

His room was still intact. Throwing down his bags, he then rushed out the front door. Bangalore swore under her breath as Mirage nearly smacked into her.

For a land with an active volcano, the air around World’s Edge was crisp. Thankful for autopilot, Mirage kicked his feet up and smiled. He was genuinely looking forward to Christmas this year. Things had been so tense and hectic that...well, everyone would get to relax.

Once the autopilot beeped, Mirage jumped to his feet and rushed outside. Any minute now, he’d get to see his baby again--

The trickster braked to a stop. The Mirage Voyage was gone. Not destroyed, not replaced, just...gone.

“Hey wait, where my’s boat?”

Blisk was at his desk when the phone rang.

“What is it, Cheryl?”

“Sir, there’s an Elliott Witt here to see you.” He sighed in annoyance.

“What does he want?”

“I don’t--hey, you can’t go in there!” The line went dead as the door flew open. Mirage was still in his Christmas outfit, Cheryl trailing behind. Blisk set his chin on his hands.

“Mirage. Feeling festive, are we?”

“What the hell did you do?” There wasn’t an ounce of goodwill on the trickster’s face.

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to be more specific.” Mirage slammed his hands on the desk and glared at Blisk. Cheryl tried to slink out of the room. 

“Don’t move.” The room fell silent. Seething, the trickster hissed, “Now, where the hell is my boat?”

They were in Blisk’s office for three hours, shouting and screaming about the Mirage Voyage. Eventually, a compromise was reached: the boat couldn’t return to World’s Edge, but Mirage got full ownership. He strolled out highly annoyed.

The air was still crisp and clear. As his eyes adjusted to the sun, Mirage jumped. Standing there, leaning against a pillar, was Revenant.

“Oh great, the murderbot’s here.” The trickster was so worn out that his filter turned off. “You gonna yell at me, too?”

“Crypto hacked into the cameras for me. Seems you’re quite the conversationalist, Elliott.” Revenant laughed, pushing himself into an upright position. “Besides, I’ve been meaning to have a chat with Blisk anyway.” He started for the front door, knocking Mirage’s hat off as he passed.

“Wait, you’re not going to kill me?”

“Consider it a Christmas present, skinsuit. Ho ho ho.” Revenant was so deadpan Mirage nervously chuckled. He bolted away, knowing what tomorrow’s headlines would be.


End file.
